Digibutter for Dummies
Welcome! your probably here, because your new.. Well, Digibutter seems to be a little complicated if your new, so this guide will teach you everything you need to know, about Digibutter. Forums Announcements - In this topic, the moderators post announcements of new news, items, and features. You should read all the annoucements! Feedback - In feedback, you can request stuff for the digibutter website, or you can comment on the site. Introduction/Member Discussion - You can introduce yourself if you are new. It's also known for members talking about others/themselves. Hi-Technical Support - In Hi-Technical Support, you can ask for help about the site or anything else and people around digibutter will try helping you out. ----------------------- Gaming News & Reviews - Make/Post reviews or latest gaming news. Gaming - Discuss favorite games, cutscenes, speedruns or anything else gaming. Super Mario Galaxy - Discuss the game "Super Mario Galaxy" for the Wii. Super Paper Mario - Discuss the game "Super Paper Mario" for the Wii. Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Discuss Nintendo's latest greatest game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ----------------------------------------------- Digital Butterflies - Basically show off your digital photos of butterfflies. Or "photoshopped" or "found on Google" pics of Butterflies and butterfly-ish things. Media - Discuss Anime, Books, Movies, TV, Comics and Review. Geek Gear - Discuss more then electronics, show off all your cool collectibles or any other geek items! ------------------------------ Role-Play - pretend you are in a video game (or make up a scene) then play it with other members! for example: In 1100 there was a jungle, and in the jungle lived.. Pablo! Pablo: Hey what up John (other member): sup, yo! Role-Play Off-Topic: One of the most famous Topics in digibutter, a mixture of Role-Play and Off-Topic Miyamojo - Another role-playing forum, but you have to be a character that Shiguru Miyamoto-san created. ----------------------------------- Your Creations - Post all your arts. Art includes drawings, fan fiction, sprites, and even games. Contest & Tournaments - Make your own contest where people can compete for a prize. You can also ask Francis to lend you some coins for the contest prize. You can create a tournament where people can compete in for coins/trophy. Star Carnival - Related to Contest but you can lose money here, and its more of a gambling thing. Run your own casino games! Users will usually pay you to play and roll a dice for a chance to win more coins. Black Market - Request services in here, or post about services you sell (like creating avatars). If you run your own shop, you can discuss it in here too. General Discussion - Talk about anything else, but it must actually be something that can have good discussion, not just a link to a youtube video. Off-Topic - Talk about random stuff, but don't spam! Picto Forum (beta) - Communicate by drawing pictures or words to other users! Oekaki (beta) - Draw pictures and have people comment on them! Features Coins - Coins are our currency and one of the most important things in digibutter. You earn 1 coin per post until you hit the rate limit. You can also earn coins by trading or selling items or services with others, or winning contests, or winning Star Carnival games, or getting the HighScore in the Arcade. Points - Post points don't really value much, but the more you post, the more points you get. and in the future, you may get rewards. Penalties - If you double post in less than 24 hours, you will lose 1 coin and 100 points. If you post in a month old topic, you will lose 2 coins. If you die, you will lose your avatar and can not use items until you are revived by a Life Shroom. If you break the site rules, You'll be striked by a moderator or admin. 3 strikes, you go to jail! Shops - The shops is a very important thing, you can buy stuff that heals or kills or does other cool things. Thats why you need to collect your coins so you can buy whatever you want! Usershops - In here you can make 1 shop per member for 50 coins. You can sell or re-sell whatever you want, stuff that does nothing, stuff that heals or kills, and relationship items. Relationships - Relationship is a feature where you buy something off the usershops, and it will say in the description if it is a relationship item, and you can use it on the person you like, and they have to use it back. If they do, then your short post profile will say, Example: John and Jane are now Couples! Bank - In the Bank, you place your coins, in by depositing them, and if you leave them there, you will slowly gain coins (like 1% every other day) Arcade - You can go play in the Arcade for 1 coin, and if you get High-scores, you gain coins! A new game is added every Monday. Chat - On the top right of digibutter, there is a link saying "Show chat". Click it and it will open a chat on the right of the screen. Oekaki - The Oekaki is a place to chat and draw! Another Oekaki "Gallery" (posted by Kii) allows you to draw, and post it in a gallery to share with other members! Profile - very self explanatory, not anything new to this forum with profiles, you can show a FEW personal stuff, and you can send some PMS Using Items - To use an item, you can go to: Shops > Your Inventory. and from there, you can select any item, and sell them. you can also GIVE,TRADE, DISCARD, or USE GIVE = if you give, you can select the item you want to give, type in the user name of who you want to give it to. and then display a message. TRADE = To trade, simply select an Item you want to trade to, insert a username, and click on one of his items. If he accepts it, you can have his item, in exchange for yours DISCARD = To just get rid of an item, you can go to "DISCARD" and select what ever you don't need, and discard it. USE = to use something, simply select the item you want to use, and type their user name, and write a message. You CAN use items on yourself, just type your own name. Name Change - You might be able to have your username changed, if you ask Francis and have a good reason for the change. If he does change it he will do it ONLY ONCE. Rules See the FAQ. http://www.digibutter.nerr.biz/faq.php Usershop Tutorial Welcome to the Usershop Tutorial, where we will basicly show you step by step on how to make your own Usershop, and what the items will do. 1. To create a usershop, you can find "usershops" here. 2. Simply, click the ""Click here to open your own shop" 3. You will get a huge screen of stuff, but we will cut it down, piece by piece. First, You will name your Shop: 4. Then put what your shop is about, in this case, I will put "get Muffins and Bacon!" 5. If you do not want anyone to buy from your store, or if you are restocking, you can put it in your Shop Status: 6. You can see what you sold, coins you've earned, items you have left, and your "Holdings" Basicily, the Holdings is. when someone buys an item, the money goes to your shop and it will say "withdraw holdings". when you click this, the money from your shop, will go to you. 7. Your Items 8. I numbered them so you can see a text version of it, (look below) ------------------------------------------------------------------ 1. This is the Item Name, where you can name the Item whatever you want. 2. This is the Item Image, where you can upload 32x32 images. 3. Seller Notes is a thing that is optional, where you can add your quick notes about the item. 4. Usable. this means what the item does, if it says "No" that means the item does not do anything, if it says "No (service)". that means it is some kind of service like a Insurance. If it says, "Relationship ( )", that will tell you if it is a Relation Ship Item. and if it says stuff like, "Users 5 MP" or "Users Color" that will also determan what the Item will do. 5. Is how much the item cost, you have to be aware of this. to make it cost a reasonable price, for people to buy it. 6. Stock. You need to stock your items everytime you sold out (look down to the stock section) 7. This is how much you sold, even though its not accurate. 8. on edit. you can change your item picture, seller notes, and price. 9. on recycle, you will take away the item. and get your money back. ---------------------------------------------------------------- 9. Adding Items from your Inventory is basicly getting one of your bought items, and re selling it with different prices. (someone do the rest plx)